Let's play !
by Keliane
Summary: Amérique sait comment gagner contre Japon quand ils jouent aux jeux vidéos, malheureusement pour ce dernier qui se fait avoir à chaque fois tiens. Alors il y a une revanche. Et un pocky. /AmeriPan fluff !/


« Let's play ! »

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Oui je sais le pocky day au Japon c'était le 11 novembre =w= Si vous savez pas ce que c'est, je vous laisse le soin de chercher ~ Nyaha que j'aime ce petit couple tout mignon, même quand je me dis que dans le passé, eh bah, c'était pas l'amour fou entre les deux pays uwu -si si Hiroshima et Nagasaki ça vient pas de nulle part quand même- ( Voilà. C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire pour une fois x) )

* * *

><p>C'était encore une journée comme les autres. Un autre matin juste avant une énième réunion qui n'aboutira sûrement à rien, mis à part peut-être donner une autre occasion aux "couples" de montrer à quel point ils ne savent pas se cacher.<p>

« En fait, les meeting c'est devenu une occasion pour les couples de se retrouver. », avait même pensé Amérique plus tôt, en observant la salle de réunion.

Et oui, car entre France et Angleterre qui jouaient une énième fois les pseudo-disputes d'un vieux couple marié, Russie qui continuait de se déguiser en panda - juste avant la réunion, quand même, si ce n'est dire à quel point il y tenait, à son petit chinois - pour se rapprocher de Chine, Italie qui ne cessait de faire des câlins à Allemagne, Romano qui criait sur Espagne tout rouge alors que ce dernier lui avait simplement proposé une tomate et enfin Prusse qui prenait un malin plaisir à profiter de l'inattention des autres pour taquiner Canada... même si Amérique n'était pas spécialement doué pour "lire l'atmosphère", ou "discerner l'état d'esprit ambiant dans la salle", il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas apercevoir le manège de toutes ces nations.

Alors le blond soupirait avant qu'un large sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il vit un certain japonais franchir le pas de la porte, son air neutre toujours collé au visage. L'américain bondissait alors presque littéralement de sa chaise avant de se ruer si soudainement vers le nouveau venu.

« Hello Kiku !  
>— Ohayo Alfred-san. », répondit Japon avec un sourire.<p>

Et le tout toujours accompagné d'une bise sur le front pour le japonais et d'une timide accolade pour l'américain.

Et c'était précisément à cet instant des meeting qu'Alfred oubliait complètement ses remarques sur les autres couples et que les rôles étaient inversés.

« Eh bah ils n'hésitent pas à montrer qu'ils sont heureux ensemble. », pensaient les autres.  
>« En même temps, arrêtez de vous voiler la face et vous le serez aussi. », pensait donc Kiku en interceptant leurs regards.<p>

Comme d'habitude, Allemagne criait pour que tout le monde se mette à sa place alors que l'américain s'était penché à l'oreille du japonais et avait soufflé :

« Tu viendras jouer chez moi après hein ? »

Et alors Kiku souriait et acceptait.

... Même si il était certain de perdre.

Et les voilà donc là, dans le salon d'Alfred, assis à même le sol, et adossé au canapé derrière eux.

Kiku tentait de rester concentré sur l'écran en face de lui, alors qu'il pouvait entendre Alfred à la fois rire et se plaindre encore et toujours à ses côtés. Ils jouaient alors à Mario Kart, et le japonais avait pris un malin plaisir à sélectionner comme par hasard la route Arc-en-ciel, celle que le blond n'aimait évidemment pas spécialement.

« Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté... »

Car comme à chaque fois, lors du dernier tour, alors qu'il menait la course, il sentit l'américain se rapprocher de lui, toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, le déstabilisant et le faisant frissonner. Il le vit même se pencher à son oreille comme plus tôt dans la matinée, tout doucement, et Kiku ne pouvait plus rien entendre hormis les battements de son cœur en folie.

Et alors il y avait cette phrase qui résonnait telle une vérité générale à ses oreilles :

« You lost. »

Foutu américain qui profitait de son malaise avec la proximité avec les autres pour le gêner et gagner.

« Alfred-san ce n'est pas du jeu !  
>— J'ai gagné quand même ~ », chantonnait le blond.<p>

Le sourire à la fois enfantin et mesquin sur le visage de l'américain attendrissait mais faisait rougir à la fois le pauvre japonais qui n'était pas prêt à se laisser aller ainsi.

Alors il choisit l'intelligente solution de s'éclipser pendant un petit moment, laissant en plan un Alfred étonné.

« Hu ? Kiku ? »

À peine prononça-t-il le nom de l'asiatique que ce dernier revint rapidement dans le salon avec une boîte de pocky dans les mains, un certain sourire sur les lèvres. Devant la mine curieuse du blond, Kiku souffla, avec malheureusement un plutôt fort accent japonais :

« Let's play the Pocky Game. »

Si Alfred fronça d'abord les sourcils à l'évocation de ce jeu, il eut ensuite un autre sourire cette fois-ci plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Okay ! Ceci dit, si tu veux juste un baiser suffit de demander Kiku !  
>— Là n'est pas le point. »<p>

Et alors le jeu commença. Cette fois-ci assis sur le canapé, ils se fixaient du regard, l'américain parfaitement tranquille et le japonais sérieux comme jamais. Petit bout par petit bout, leurs deux visages se rapprochaient doucement tandis que la friandise au goût chocolat rétrécissait au fur et à mesure.

Jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent, stoppant alors tout mouvement chez les deux jeunes hommes. Et c'est donc à ce moment-là que Kiku comprit qu'il allait une nouvelle fois perdre.

Merde. Car c'était bien le mot qui se répétait alors dans la tête du brun en voyant à quel point le blond ne semblait nullement gêné par la proximité de leurs deux visages, il semblait même parfaitement serein. Trop serein. Tandis que lui, il n'osait plus réellement bouger, les joues sûrement rouges au vu du regard amusé d'Alfred, et ce même souffle sur son visage le déstabilisant toujours autant.

L'américain quant à lui, attendait. Il attendait patiemment l'occasion de surprendre l'autre. Ah ! Il ferme les yeux. Il n'arrive plus à tenir son regard on dirait.

« Cute. », pensait Alfred alors qu'un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il croqua la dernière partie du pocky, faisant rencontrer ses lèvres avec celles de Kiku qui sursauta aussitôt et recula presque en un bond, manquant de tomber du canapé.

« I won ! fit une nouvelle fois Alfred.  
>— Ce n'était pas le but du jeu Alfred-san...<br>— Oh je t'en prie, t'aurais perdu de toute façon, et c'est plus amusant ça ! »

Kiku se contenta de détourner à nouveau le regard en rougissant, passant doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« La prochaine fois je trouverai autre chose pour le battre... », pensa-t-il tout de même.

* * *

><p>Le début avec la réunion servait à rien, mais j'avais envie de le caser, c'est plutôt court, et pas très original, mais je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, ayant été inspirée par de nombreux fanarts juste adorables =w= Je m'attache de jour en jour davantage au AmeriPan c'est fou uwu<p> 


End file.
